For You
by Kolko Braginski
Summary: Sequel to Time Zones and Jealousy. A short RoChu story. With Fem!Russia and Normal China. Some LietBel is included. Very slight hints of other pairings. Look inside for details.
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo! Okay here it is. My RoChu fic. This may include some LietBel, and the tiniest hint of FrUk and SuFin. No I am not a homophobe (or however the hell you spell it)! I love writing Normal FrUk and SuFin. I just thought this was a cute idea to do pairings since Russia is NEVER the girl or uke. same with America and Sweden, but those I understand. Russia, come on! He's like a little kid. And his life long dream involves being surrounded by sunflowers! He can be kind of a girl sometimes. Also, Fem! China, Japan, finland are all kind of boring. So, here we go. I hope you like it. This will be in chapters, but only like, four. This will not be like defiance. I don't own hetalia.**

**~Kolko**

* * *

Small yellow slippers on small bear feet treaded the ground very fast. There was heavy panting. Behind the awkward yellow slippers there was a pair of sandals following closely behind. The feet that filled the sandals were even smaller than the ones running ahead.

"Onii-chan–"

"Shh! I'm sorry Japan... i can not... carry you aru. My arms... are already... full... with your other... siblings," said China. He finally stopped for a minute. He was huffing, yet he did not have a spare arm to lean against a tree. Hong Kong was in one arm, clutching to him tightly. Korea was in the other loosely dangling. China's arm was around the little boy's rib age. Macau was loosely dangling from his back, gripping for his life to Taiwan, who was on his shoulders. Japan, who was half the size of China, was also catching his breath. "Japan, please take Macau," he asked. Japan took the young boy. Korea shifted positions. He was now clutching tightly to China's side. The other hand was clutching his chest. They began running again. Sometime later, Japan began to grow tired.

"Yao-onii-chan! I am... getting tired," breathed Japan. China looked at him with sympathy.

"I am sorry Chrysanthemum, you will have to run a bit longer aru," he said.

"But Yao-nii, it hurts!" he gasped.

"Please… push through it… he is… right behind us… aru," he panted. A figure with two long braids was chasing them. Japan was unfortunately beginning to slow down. China then turned around. He unloaded all the children. "Run. Just run aru. Stay together. Try to go for the bamboo forest. Please don't stop running aru," he commanded. They nodded and ran. He turned around and ran for Japan. Japan had tripped and fallen behind. He dashed for him, but the shadowy figure got him first. It dragged him away.

"ONII-CHAN! Save me! onii-chan!" Japan cried. Macau tumbled off Japan's back and ran to China.

"Japan! Nooooooo!" China screamed.

China woke up. A piece of paper was stuck to his forehead with sweat. He snapped back to his senses. He must have dosed off at his desk. He took the paper off his forehead. He remembered. The wedding. the engagement. He threw the invitation to the ground with disgust. His brother was marrying THAT idiot! "Why? Just when I thought we were finally accepting each other as brothers, she comes into the equation and messes things up aru! I hate her! She ruined our friendship and now she wants me to cater for her wedding?! Fat chance aru!" He sighed. "I am getting too stressed out about this aru. I should be happy for them. I never thought Japan would ever date aru!" He laughed to himself. "I should take a walk aru," he said.

"Go away!" Russia screamed. She was hiding behind her door in her bedroom. "I will never forgive you!"

"Sis! He was hitting on you," said Belarus.

"He was only waving to me!" she yelled, "there was no need to stab him! Just go away!"

"… Fine! But tomorrow, I will be back! I want you to be my date for America's wedding," he said. She heard him leave. Russia couldn't take it anymore. She had to get away from him. He was driving her crazy! She started throwing things into a bag. She then heard the door open.

"Miss? Is everything alright?" asked her servant. Russia turned around.

"Lithuania, can you keep a secret?" Russia asked.

"Miss, I can delay the truth, but it is physically impossible for me to lie. You know that," she replied.

"Lithuania, I am going to leave for a little while. I don't know where I am going, but I can't stand my brother anymore," she said, "Please look after him and make sure he doesn't get into trouble." She nodded.

"I will try Miss,"she promised. Russia then jumped out the window and escaped.

The next day…

"Sister! Sister! Where are you?" Belarus called, "America is my friend. Please, I don't want to let her down." He eventually searched the whole entire house. "Sestra?! Sestra?" he called. He then saw Lithuania sweeping the kitchen and humming. He grabbed her by the collar. "YOU!" he growled, "Where is my sister?!" Lithuania bit her lip. _Sh*t! What do I do now?! Come on! Try lying_, she thought.

"She left for some place unidentified!" she said. _I suck._ He looked at her skeptically. He loosened his grip.

"You look like you are telling the truth. And I know you are incapable of lying to me," he said, "Do you have any idea where she might have run off?"

"She said she didn't even know herself," she replied, "I am actually getting worried."

"Hmmm... You are like a little information box, aren't you," he said, "I am going to look for her. And you're coming with me!"

"What!?" she squeaked. She then just sighed and decided to keep her mouth shut. _Why am I always dragged into these things?!_

A week later...

China was taking a walk in a park up north. He felt it was getting too hot and polluted by his home. It was beautiful. The sun was shining, the sky was blue-grey, the air was full of less pollution than usual, there was hardly anyone at the park... He felt recharged. He felt about a year or so younger. _Oh! I should go to the bamboo forests and see if I can find my favourite panda friend. _

Lithuania was currently packing for their little trip. She was on the phone.

_Poland! Help me! I don't trust this guy!_

_Eh?! Like what the hell!? It's like, 11,00 PM!_

_Poland please help me! I don't want to be stuck with him for so many days! I know I'll end up with a fork in my neck! Help me!_

_Girl, you're over exaggerating! Haven't you like, had a crush on him for like, ever?_

_But I'm so nervous! I'm afraid he's going to take his frustrations out on me! Oh Dievas! What if the flight is delayed!? What if Russia isn't there?_

_How the hell did he find Russia anyways?!_

_He chipped her._

_...Yeah, um, like, good luck with that._

_Poland! _

_Okay, you want to know my opinion? he's a psycho. But he doesn't scare me! To me he's like a little brother. And big brothers rule over little brothers. Belarus will accept me soon as a brother some day. But sometimes I really don't want to be related to THAT. But being related to Russia would be like totally cool!_

_Poland! You're off topic! And I'm on his hate list for some reason!_

_Then it like, sucks to be you. Besides, you've lived with him before! Just use those survival tactics!_

_I'll try. Thanks Poland. _

_Anytime, Liet._

He then hung up. She sighed. _Yeah, I'm screwed. _


	2. Chapter 2

i **have been taking Chinese lessons. to me, the more languages you know the better. i hope this story isn't too crappy. I have to go. I am FINALLY going swimming! Yay! I do not own hetalia. Sorry for the random FrUk and SuFin. Sorry about the font. **

**~Kolko**

* * *

"Ah, it really makes me feel so young when I travel through the bamboo. What really makes me feel young is the pandas aru," said China. He began quietly singing, "Yura yura xiang you lan, Acchi wo xiang you lan, hm hm hmm hm hm hmm hm hm hmm ni hao chuugoku!, Bura bura mai dong xi, hmmm hm mai dong xi..." He then tripped over something. He looked at his feet. He examined the item. "A shovel?" He then looked behind him and found its owner. "Aiyaa! A dead Russian!" He checked its pulse. He sighed. "I can't just leave the bum here aru. I guess I'll take him back to my house. As he started dragging the Russian, he noticed something. "Are those... No... But..." He let go. "It's a woman aru!" He examined her further. Her coat was very dirty and she was splattered and caked with mud. She was very tall and slender. China couldn't even identify her hair colour. "Pandas, come!" China called. About two pandas came. "Could you help me carry her home please?"

The two were at the airport buying two tickets to Mongolia since there were no flights to China. Belarus was easily able to track her direction. The chip he had implanted helped too. He then slapped his pants pockets. He checked every pocket he had. "sh*t!" he hissed.

"What?" Lithuania asked.

"I forgot my pills," he said.

"What pills?" she asked. He blushed. "You can tell me." He sighed.

"Don't laugh or tell ANYONE!" he growled.

"Go on."

"Okay," he said, "I'm afraid of flying." Lithuania tried not to but she couldn't stop herself from laughing a bit. "I told you not to laugh!"

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "it's just, aren't you used to it, since you're a nation?" He sighed.

"I never liked airplanes. One of my flights once almost took a nosedive into the Eiffel Tower. I've been taking pills ever since," he said.

"Wow. I-I never expected a guy like you to be afraid of flying. Is that all you are afraid of?" she asked.

"I-I'll tell you later. We're next."

"Oh, are you two on your honeymoon?" asked the woman at the register? The two blushed. "If you are I can give you discount."

"Oh, it's okay we're–" she was cut off by a kiss.

"The wedding was quite expensive," he said, "How much is that discount, by the way?"

"50% off. You are first couple to go here for their honeymoon," she replied. His heart soared and his eyes seemed to light up. He kissed her again.

"Aren't you excited sweetie? Mongolia!" Belarus said. Lithuania caught on.

"Yes I am so excited..." she said. She could still act. It technically wasn't lying.

"Here you go! Happy honeymoon!" she replied. The two waved and left. Lithuania looked at him.

"What? Money's been tight lately," he said as he finally reached their gate. People were boarding. Belarus bit his lip. They boarded the plane. He was shaking a bit. "Normally I am passed out by now," he said. They were sitting in their seats. He checked his pockets. "Damn it! No vodka either. And they compensated my knives! I'd say I'm perfectly secure for this," he whispered.

"Just try to relax. Think of your sister or something happy," she said.

"I can't! Not when the sky is still cloudy! What if it storms?!"

"Bel, it's going to be okay," she said, "you don't trust me?" He sighed. The announcer then came on the speaker. They talked about the safety and everything. "The flight is four and a half hours and we do have some clouds so there will be a bit of rough turbulence.„ "sh*t!" He hissed. She took his hand. He didn't question her. They started to move. He jumped. When they began take off, he clutched onto her as if he was going to fall. She just smiled.

"England?"

England was sure she heard a voice, but couldn't be sure who it was.

"England, it's me!" She turned around. Finland was smiling and running towards her.

"Oh, hello Finland," she said. Hardly anyone said hello to her. But Finland was just so friendly that he'd say a hello to almost anyone at any random place. Like this cafè. She forced a smile.

"You looked kind of lonely, so i thought Sweden and I would keep you company," he said.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm used to it," she said. A tall woman appeared behind Finland. He smiled.

"Oh, England, you've met Sweden, right?" he asked. She nodded. "Su-san this is England, remember?" Sweden nodded. "So, England, waiting for a guy?"

"No, just here alone, as usual," she said. Finland checked his watch

"Oh, I'm sorry, we have to go," he said.

"If ya want me ta set ya up, I can," said Sweden, "well I don't know anyone, but Spain could 'elp." England sighed. Everyone was trying to set her up lately. It was so annoying!

"I'll think about it," she said. The two waved and left. She looked at the wedding invitation. _Stupid America! _Her sister's happy. Maybe she should be too. She sighed. Was she meant to be a lonely island forever? It was so hard to be happy these days. She has a laugh every once in a while, but she needed a true friend.

"Bonjour," said a familiar annoying voice, "Mon cher, why are you so down?" She looked up and glared.

"Stupid frog! What are you doing here?" she growled.

"I saw you with a long face. And you look like you needed a smile," he said, "or a drink."

"No drinks for me, thank you!" she said. He winked. He sat next to her.

"Come on, where is that smile?" he said. He started tickling her.

"Bloody... Frog... STOP!" England laughed. He did so.

"Oh Angleterre," chuckled France, "always so ticklish." She smacked him. He laughed. "I'm just trying to be a friend!"

"I don't need a friend!" she said, "especially not a stupid frog like you!" She headed toward the door.

"Angleterre! I know how lonely you can be on that little island of yours," he said. She stopped. He was right. "I thought I'd try to be nice."

"J-Just leave me alone!" she said before leaving.

2 hours later...

Belarus was a bit less jumpy than he was at the beginning. He still was panicking a bit.

"So... What else are you afraid of?" Lithuania asked. He sighed.

"You can get me on airplanes. Planes are necessary. But there's one thing that I can not stand. Not since what happened in 2011," he said.

"What is it?" Lithuania asked. He sighed.

"You're going to think its stupid," he said.

"I promise I won't," she said. He mumbled something. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

"The Metro freaks me out now, okay?!" he said, "you will never get me on a Metro train."

"Why not?" she asked. He then dug through a few layers of clothing. He showed her a scar over his heart. She nodded. To think such a tough guy is scared of all these things. The plane shook. She swore she saw him jump right out of his seat. "Aaaaaaahhhh!" She just chuckled a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

So... Tired... I donotown hetalia... Been awake for a while. Hope u like this.

~Kolko

* * *

China finally dismissed the pandas. His favourite panda didn't show up. But that wasn't his current problem. He now had an unconscious woman who was covered in mud.  
"Ugh. I guess I'll have to wash her off aru," he said. He dragged her over to a spring. He sighed. "There are so many layers aru. I don't know where to begin," he said. He started with her coat. It was much easier now. "Hmm, I'll wash this later aru," he thought aloud. He blushed as he removed the other layers. He gently let her slip into the water. As he washed her, her image slowly came into his view. He hair was a white-blonde. Her skin was pale. He finally cleared off the mud on her face and gasped. He stepped back. "Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no!" He shivered. He pulled her out of the water. He ran to his house. He looked for a robe.

"Ni hao!" said a familiar voice. He turned around.

"Oh Hong Kong, I'm so happy you're here aru!" China said, "I need your help! Quickly, find me a robe!"

"Okay, but like, why?" she asked.

"I'll explain on the way aru. Hurry!" The two quickly found one of his robes. They ran back. Hong Kong backed up and cringed at the sight. "Dude, I'm like, not into that stuff!" she said.

"Just help me aru!" China commanded. They quickly tied the robe on her.

"Is that who I think it is?" Hong Kong asked. China nodded. They carried her back and put her on a mat and covered her with a blanket. "She is going to kill me," he said, "she is going to kill me!"

"Relax. Russia isn't that cruel!" she said.

"You don't know Russia aru!" China said, "how am I–" He then heard her breathing get louder. She was moving a bit. She was waking up.

"Like, see ya!" Hong Kong said dashing out. Russia yawned.

"…Lithuania, start some breakfast. Oh, and please lock the door on your way out," she said drowsily. She then slowly opened her eyes ever so slightly. China just stood there frozen. "Mmmn?" She closed her eyes and yawned again. Her breathing got slower. She was asleep again. China tried to keep himself from laughing. She was just like a little kid. Her behavior at least. He went to go make some tea. He then heard mumbling. "Please lock the door. Lock it tightly. I don't want Belarus in here. I can't stand him…" she mumbled. Should I just tell her she's not at her house, he thought, what a crazy woman. He had to admit, she did look harmless when she was asleep. He smiled. He then saw her eyes flutter open. He froze. She blinked twice. "Where am I?" she asked still tired.

"I-I didn't do anything I swear! I just found you unconscious by the bamboo aru!" he spilled. She blinked. "It's okay aru. I'll just take you home." She grabbed his leg.

"No! Please don't make me go back there!" she said. He was confused. "Please! I'll do anything. Just don't make me go back there!" He sat down by her. She told him the story. "I've just about had it. I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to leave." He nodded.

"He's a psycho aru," he said, "so strange."

"Thank you for listening. I'm sorry for taking up your time," she said. She got up and began to leave.

"Wait," he said, "you can stay here, if you want aru."

"Really?" she asked, "I feel as if I'm asking too much."

"Your clothes still need to dry aru," he said, "I'm sure I can also find somewhere for you to sleep."

"Thank you," she said.

A week later...  
It was hot. It was very hot. Two people were in the middle of the gobi desert. She was just barely dragging the camp equipment.

"Mister Belarus... I can't... keep up." said Lithuania, "can we... please rest?" He sighed.

"Sure," he mumbled. She flopped to the ground. "Good thing I stole that camping equipment."

"It's... not my fault the... bus broke down," she gasped, "I... thought the gobi desert was supposed to be cold!"

"It's June," he said. He then sighed. "I'll set up camp." She rested a bit. Belarus was still wearing his coat for some reason. _Is he insane?_ she thought, _it's burning hot out!_ She just sighed and took a sip of water.

Later...  
The temperature rapidly dropped as evening droned on. She shivered. It went from 37°C to 3°C (99°F to about 37°F). Lithuania curled up deeper into the sleeping bag. The two were back to back due to the small tent. There was also only one big sleeping bag.

"I'm sure we can't be that far away from Hohhot," she said, "once we get there we can take the train to Beijing and–" She felt him tense up. "Um... Maybe I can finally get some sleeping pills for you then? Would that help?"

"I don't do trains. I'm okay with flying now. But I will never trust the metro," he said, "I don't care if I'm asleep! I'll find another way if I can." She smiled. _Underneath that coat, he isn't as tough as he seems._

The next morning...  
The two shed their covers fast. They were both sweating due to the rapid temperature change. They started stripping layers of clothing. Belarus still wasn't taking off his coat though.

"You'll get heat stroke!" Lithuania said, "take off your coat!"

"I can't. My sister made it for me. I can't unless I'm-"

"Do it or you will die of heat stroke!" she said, "I understand how special your sister is to you, but think of yourself for once!" He sighed. He took it off. Along with some of the other layers he had underneath. She stopped and stared after all the layers on his torso were off. She almost whispered 'wow'. "L-Let's keep going," she said. He nodded. _Oh my gosh is he hot! He must really work out! I don't mind having to walk in the heat anymore. _

It had been about 15 days since Russia had come to stay at China's home. She was terrified to leave the area in fear of her brother lurking somewhere near. She was still very paranoid.

"Russia, you haven't left the grounds of my home since you got here aru," said China.

"But he could be anywhere. He could-"

"You are being to paranoid aru," he said, "if he does find us, I have my wok. We'll be fine. Come on. I'll show you around aru. Beijing is really crowded, remember?" She hesitated a bit. She then nodded.

"I left Lithuania to take care of my secret," she said, "Belarus probably stabbed her or drugged her by now."

_I can't believe I drugged him!_ she thought. They were on the train now. Lithuania had slipped something into his coffee (which she switched with decaf) and dragged him on the train. He had been asleep for four hours. She was constantly looking over at him to make sure he wouldn't wake up. He looked kind of cute when he was asleep. He was curled up, but still somewhat in a sitting position. He then shifted. His arms were around her and it looked like he was snuggling with her. She blushed. She didn't want to move in risk of waking him up. So she felt like she should get some sleep too.  
When she awoke, she heard an announcement she didn't understand, but she was pretty sure it said that they were almost there. The train was slowing down. They were there. She sighed in relief. He didn't wake up and kill her yet. But the train took a while to slow down. His breathing suddenly got shallower. _Oh no, he's waking up! _she thought. He just shifted to more of a sitting position. He then ended up putting his hand on hers. She blushed. _He doesn't even know he's doing this,_ she thought, _i might as well enjoy it while I still can. _The train came to a complete stop. She tried nudging him. He was still completely knocked out. _Wow these are powerful drugs,_ she thought.

"Belarus. Belarus, wake up. We're here," she said. No response. She tried nudging him, but she nudged him a bit too hard and he fell over. His eyes slowly opened.

"...Where am I?" he groaned.

"In Beijing. Come on. It's best that you aren't fully awake now," she said. She lead him off the train. He hardly even noticed it was a train until they got off. "Did you drug me?" he asked.

"I had to," she blurted, "it was the only way to get you here and–"

"Thanks," he said blushing a bit. She slightly blushed too.

"Y-You're welcome," she said still shaking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Today is my birthday. So I am giving you a little treat. This is the last chapter. And there's a fun twist to the end. I hope you all enjoy. I do not own Hetalia. Now go make me a sandwich. **

**~Kolko**

* * *

The two came home laughing. China was smiling as much as Russia.

"And then I can't believe you–"

"That's what happens when you live in a crowded place aru," said China.

"My home is underpopulated," she said, "thank you. I had an amazing time."

"My pleasure aru," he said. She sighed.

"Speaking of home," she said, "I am going to have to return some time. I can't just stay here forever."

"I don't mind aru," he said, "I'm used to it now. Even though it has been only 17 days, it's like you've been here forever aru."

"I'm sorry if I have overstayed my welcome," she said.

"No no. You need to stay here aru," he said, "from what you told me, I assume your brother is a psychotic, belligerent man who stalks you. Stay here as long as you like aru." She smiled.

"Thank you," she said.

"If you have any problems, anything at all, come to me aru," he assured.

Later that night…

China stared at the moon. He sighed. He didn't like the fact Japan hardly saw him anymore. He honestly missed him. _I wonder if England feels the same way about America, _he thought. He heard footsteps behind him. Russia was standing behind him.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep for some reason," she said. She sat down beside him. She noticed the invitation in his hand. "You heard about that too?" He nodded.

"Japan is growing up aru," he said, "whether I like it or not."

"I guess you didn't take it well either," she said, "my brother came running after me asking me if I could be his date." Then, China just spilled out all his thoughts. All his feelings about the wedding and how much he felt left out. All the memories he had with Japan came out too. He couldn't hold it in any longer. She listened as he told his stories about his times with Japan.

"And then there was the time we got separated because of the Mongols. I had an armful of my other siblings aru. Hong Kong was in one arm, clutching to me tightly. Korea was in the other swinging from his stomach. He was dangling from my arms aru. Macau was barely hanging onto my back, and Taiwan was on my shoulders. Japan was running beside me. He asked if he could take Macau. And I refused. When I took a rest I quickly set Taiwan down because my shoulders were aching. But before I could load her on my shoulders, Mongolia soon began to catch up. Korea was now clinging to my chest. Japan never tired then. He always managed to keep up with me aru," he explained, "Then, I suddenly tripped. Korea still clung to me, Macau went flying off my back, and Hong Kong went flying out of my arms. I tried to get up, but I didn't have the strength. Japan, Taiwan and the others kept running. Macau landed pretty hard, couldn't get up either, so Japan ran back and picked him up. Years later Hong Kong and Macau soon would join us. But Japan and Taiwan were safe from the Mongols. Living with the Mongols was one of the harshest experiences I've had aru."

"I know," said Russia, "my siblings and I went through the same thing."

"Oh yeah, I remember," he said.

"My brothers eventually joined me. And then were rescued. I just had to wait it out before i was split into a third piece," she said, "I wasn't too happy at the invitation either. I guess I was jealous. How I was never really allowed to have a real relationship with anyone. I hate both Japan and America. But America is worse. The Cold War wasn't even just between us. We never even made contact. And do you know what happens? I'M blamed for the whole mess! Believe me, we HATED each other! And we still do! Most of the time we can't even be in the same room without causing a total catastrophe! But she's-she's always so nasty to me. It's probably because I'm bigger and I used to be communist. And then when I try to do something good for her… She-She doesn't listen. I tried to warn her about them! She doesn't listen to me! And then she tries to blame everything on me. Like its all my fault!" She started crying. China knew Russia. He had lived with her before the Sino-Soviet split. He knew how mentally unstable and emotional she was. All the rumours from America didn't help. People believed almost anything America said. China had heard some of these rumours before. They were pretty nasty. Such as: _Russia abuses other people for fun. Russia beats her lovers. Russia is a prostitute. Russia is dating Ukraine. Russia was in obsessed with America and constantly tried to make her love her. Russia kills people for fun. Russia has a collection of dead bodies. Russia is a rapist. Russia wants to kill everyone. Russia hates everyone. Russia likes being alone. Russia has no soul. Russia belongs in an insane asylum. Russia is spoiled. Russia has no friends. Russia always gets what she wants. Russia is a monster. Russia will destroy the world. Russia wants war. _ Those were the ones China always heard. He now understood why the woman broke down so much. He would too if he had to deal with that everyday. That and a crazy psycho brother that tried to make her love him everyday. China yawned.

"Well, I'm tired enough. I think I'll go to bed aru," he said. Russia nodded.

Later that night...

China felt a little stiff in the middle of the night, so he decided to take a little walk to help soothe his joints. He opened the door outside. He found Russia staring at the moon. Her face was red.

"Russia? What are you doing awake aru?" he asked.

"I-I had a horrible dream," she said, "i was trying to calm myself down."

"How long have you been out here aru?" he asked.

"Since… 11,00... Maybe 12,00…" she said obviously tired. China looked at the clock. It was 3,03 AM. China sighed.

"What was the dream about aru?" he asked. In his eyes he was seeing little Japan instead of Russia. Until she began crying into his shoulder instead of his chest.

"Oh it was horrible," she sobbed, "I hate Belarus. I HATE him! Why can't he ever just leave me alone?! I can't take it anymore! I don't want anyone else to be hurt because of me!" China just comforted her. He sighed.

"It'll be okay aru," he assured, "you'll be okay."

"I'm the reason people are getting hurt and killed," she cried, "so I-I thought... What if I wasn't here at all? Then he would stop."

"You're not in your right mind aru!" China said, "you really need to sleep!" He grabbed her hand. He lead her to his bedroom. "You can stay with me tonight aru."

"W-What?" she said blushing.

"You can stay in my bed tonight. I'm not sure if I trust you alone aru," he said, "plus my bed has a mattress that is nice and comfortable. It's supposed to help my back aru."

"Th-Thank you," she said. He turned off the lights. Russia slid into the bed. The mattress was comfy. And China felt very warm. "China?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry," she said, "for being such a burden." He shifted to face her.

"Oh Russia, you're not a burden," he said, "you've been through some tough spots aru. And knowing you... Honestly it's my pleasure. You are really a good person. You're just sensitive. I understand aru." She smiled.

"Спокойной ночи."

"Wǎn ān aru."

Russia awoke to the smell of a familiar food. Blini? Was she home? Why was someone cooking blini? She arose and followed the smell to the kitchen. China was cooking the wonderful breakfast food.

"Oh zǎo ān! i tried making something you'd like. I hope I got the recipe right aru," he said.

"Oh China, you really didn't have to," she said, "you really really didn't need to trouble yourself!"

"No no aru. I wanted to cook something different," he said, "you gave me an opportunity." He pulled out a chair for her. She sat down. He offered the food. "I want to know if I made it right aru." She took a bite.

"This is amazing! China! You are an amazing cook!" she said. He blushed. She finished chewing her food. "You do way too much for me!"

"I don't mind aru," he said, "I've actually enjoyed your company very much aru! I kind of don't want you to leave." She smiled.

"You don't have to act like that just for me," she said, "I don't know of anyone besides my family who actually enjoyed having me around."

"I mean it Russia," he said, "I want you to stay here." She blushed.

"R-Really?" she said. She felt warm inside. But she felt that she was a burden for him all this time. He enjoyed taking care of her. He enjoyed having her around. She thought he hated her. But if he went through all that for her...

"I haven't told anyone how I feel about Japan besides my favourite panda aru," he said, "unfortunately, I haven't seen that panda for a while aru." She smiled nervously. They finished eating. "Oh, I found your suit case. It's in your room aru," he said starting to clean up.

"Oh, I think I'll take a walk," she said.

"Hǎo!" he said, "it's about time you get out aru!" She went to her room. She had an idea.

China finished cleaning up. He looked out his window. He gasped. He ran outside.

"Panda!" he cheered, "I haven't seen you in so long aru!" He hugged the panda. The two sat down. "You have come at a perfect time aru. I have so much to get off my chest." He sighed. "So recently Russia has been staying at my place aru. She's nothing like I heard at all! She's a really sweet girl. She is so wonderfully weird. She's just been through a lot aru. Poor girl. But she is a bit of a crybaby. But who could blame her? She gives me more reason to hate America aru. I feel young when I spend time with her. She makes me feel like I'm only 2000 or 1000. I haven't felt this way since England. And that was MANY years ago. And then she smashed… my… heart! I'm sorry panda. I try not to bring England up. But then again, who hasn't she been with?!" He laughed. "But back to Russia. I think I really like her. More than friend aru. But the poor girl has never dated anyone. She apparently was afraid of Belarus stabbing them or something. But I don't care. She deserves someone that can bring happiness into her life. If Belarus doesn't like it, I don't care. I'll find a solution." He sighed. "But who am I kidding? I'm so old. She wouldn't like me. I bet she thinks of me as just a friend aru." He smiled. "Thank you for listening aru."

"Um, I have a confession," the panda said.

"Y-You can talk aru?!" he said.

"China, it's me," it said. The panda reached for its head. "Please don't be mad." Russia took off the panda head and blushed. China gasped and blushed. "It was the only way I could get away from Belarus and sneak across the border, she explained, "And then you just, started spilling everything to me for some reason. Day after day. But then I thought I could help get some stuff off your chest."

"Y-You didn't tell anyone else all that information, did you?" he asked. She shook her head. He sighed in relief. "Xie Xie!" She chuckled.

"Some of that was really weird stuff," she said. The two laughed. "But is it true?" she asked, "Do you really feel that way about me?" He blushed.

"I-I um..." She silenced him with a kiss. And everything went quiet for a second.

"I'm sorry. I'm so stupid. I should have let you ans–" She was cut off by a kiss.

"Are-Are you sure this is the right house?" Lithuania asked.

"This is what my tracker says," he says. He kicked down the door. The house seemed empty. He searched the entire house. Nothing. Lithuania was right behind him. She looked out the window.

"Oh no," she gasped. She found Russia, but her lips were locked with China's. Belarus came by her. "Don't look," she said.

"Why?" he said.

"Just don't. Please," she said. He looked anyways. He stood there frozen. "Mister Belarus?" He wasn't moving. He just stood there with his mouth slightly open. He stood there for a while. He balled his fists. He then stormed outside. "Belarus! No! Stop!" she cried after him.

"Get your filthy paws off my sister!" he growled shoving China away from Russia.

"B-Belarus!" Russia gasped, "I-It's not what it looks like!" He turned to China.

"You!" he growled, "you have some sick mind, taking advantage of my sister!" He pushed him against the wall. He pulled out his knife. Russia and Lithuania gasped. "I will make you pay for what you did to her!" China then kicked the weapon from his hands.

"You forget, I invented Kung fu!" he said. The two brawled. They were about even. At first China was winning. He was old, but he was very very swift. Belarus couldn't land a single blow. The two girls stood there in awe. But Belarus was tough and muscular. China's blows were firm, and enough to do some damage, but nothing too extensive. Many swift kicks and punches. Belarus was covered in bruises. Some were bleeding. Then Belarus finally caught his arm. He began to twist it. He then tripped him and pinned him down. China struggled, but Belarus was too strong. Belarus grabbed him by his hair and began bashing his head into the ground. Blood pulsed from China's head. A blow went to his solar plexus. China gasped for air. He coughed and sputtered. Belarus then raised his knife. He aimed for the chest but China moved. China tried to send a kick to the face, but ended up with a knife in his foot. He let out a small cry of pain. But that was only one of Belarus's knives. He raised another.

"You have guts," he said, "I can't wait to see them!" China braced for impact. Belarus was suddenly yanked aside. Russia sent a blow to his solar plexus. She then hit him in the jaw with a shovel. He coughed and struggled to breathe. He scrambled away from Russia. He was shaking. Russia wielded her shovel. She glared him down.

"GO AWAY!" she screamed swing the shovel but barely missing his head. "Why can't you ever leave me alone?! You're the reason I don't have friends!" She hit him in the hip. "Get out of here! Now! I don't care if I ever see you again! Get out of my life!" Every witness stood in shock. Belarus looked around. He was completely silent. He glared at everyone. He spat out some blood, then left. Russia then ran to China. "Lithuania call an ambulance."

"Yes Miss," she said. China coughed.

"I'm okay aru," he said, "don't call an ambulance."

"Okay?! China, you have a knife in your foot!" she said. He smiled.

"I'm a doctor, remember? I can take care of myself. Just bring me to the medicine room and I'll patch myself up," he said, "it saves money aru." The two carried him to the room. They helped him get the knife out of his foot and helped patch him up.

"Lithuania?" Russia asked.

"Hmm?"

"I'm so sorry you got dragged into this," she said.

"It's okay," she said, "the journey was quite amusing. I suggest you stay here for a bit longer. I'll look after him to make sure he doesn't get into trouble."

"You don't have to do that!" said Russia.

"I'll leave tomorrow evening," she said, "I've dealt with him before, I can do it again."

_Meanwhile…_

Belarus was buying a ticket for his flight. He bought a hoodie to cover up the bruises on his face. The pills hadn't taken effect yet.

"One ticket to Minsk," he said. He kept his head down. The receptionist took his money.

"Who flies to Minsk?!" she said aloud. He scowled.

"People who live there, dumb ass," he growled. He grabbed his ticket and rushed to his gate. _I will get revenge my dear sister_, he thought, _I will make you hurt just like I did. I will take something dear to you, and i will crush it and make it disappear from your life. Forever._ He smiled. He then felt sleepy. _Oh, the pills are finally kicking in. _

A week later...

Lithuania knocked on Belarus's door. She checked the door knob. It was unlocked.

"Mister Belarus? Sir? The door was unlocked so, I came in," she called awkwardly. Lithuania searched everywhere throughout the house. There was no sign of Belarus anywhere. She then went to look outside. _If I can't find him_, she thought, _Russia won't be too happy. _"Mister Belarus?!" she called, "mister Belarus! Where are you?!" She searched everywhere outside too. She sighed. She returned inside in defeat. But when she came inside, she heard something. An erratic sound. She looked into the next room. And sure enough, there was Belarus, staring at the white noise on the television. "B-Belarus?" she asked. He looked like he was in a trance. "Please say something," she said. "…" No response. She began to say something.

"I hate you sister," he said, "Sis you lied to me. I will never forgive you."

"Belarus?" she said. He really did look mentally disturbed.

"I will make you pay. I'm going to make you feel… what… I… did..." his eye was twitching. A venomous, psychotic smile spread across his face. He slightly chuckled.

"B-Bel?" He continued chucking. His chuckling then turned into insane, evil laughter. His head slowly turned. He was staring at her with that sinister look in his face. He kept laughing. He stood up. She backed up. He slowly came closer. Lithuania was terrified out if her mind at this point. He drew his infamous knife. _Oh Dievas_, she thought, _what do I do now?! _She ran. More laughter.

"Yes! Run. Run! Run while you can! No matter where you run, I will find you! I am going to kill you you stupid coward!"

To be continued…


End file.
